Vincent
Vincent Van Hoe is a boss in Cuphead 2: AnimEated in Action that appears in Bright Fright Park. He is an anthropromorphic can of paint with a passion for art, naturally. Introduction Vincent Van Hoe puts the finishing touches on his painting before turning around and twirling his paintbrush. Phase One *'Paint globs' Vincent Van Hoe will throw globs of paint which will explode on impact and leave a damaging surface for a second *'Boomerang Brush' Vincent will throw his paint brush, which will move in an arch shape while spinning *'blinding' In a move that breaks the fourth wall, Vincent will take a giant bucket of paint, run up to the screen and throw the paint at the players screen. This will blind completely blind the player for a second before gradually coming off in a span of five seconds. This move can be stacked with his other moves when you can at least see slightly *'paint tilling' Vincent will use himself like a hoe and tills the floor, bringing paint a bits of concrete showering down on the player Phase Two Throughout this whole phase, Vincent will do nothing but turn into paintings. While he's painting them for a second, a waterfall of paint comes around him, shielding him so that only the different forms can be damaged. *'Mona Lisa' Boulders will appear and roll forward a few layers until they reach the layer that the player is on. Then they will roll towards them. *'The Scream' The scream will, of course, scream. This will release sound waves that travel towards the player *'Starry Night'Vincent will turn into the moon, which will direct homing stars at the player *'Girl with Pearl Earrings' Vincent will turn into the girl, who will then take out her earring and use it as a sort of laser, similarly to the ship from Captain Brineybeards fight in the first game *'Poker Dogs' Vincent will turn into the group of dogs, who will throw pac-man like homing poker chips at cuphead Phase Three The Paint waterfall will go crazy and flood. The background, which was a white sheet, will be torn away to reveal a large cavern. Vincent will whistle, and a boat sized easel will flood in, as well as a small, fatter paintbrush will come with a paint scraper, which they will use as a paddle. Vincent will jump on the Easel and set sail. The player must, like the battle with Grim Matchstick, jump from platform to platform. Vincent will use his paintbrush like a gun. *'basic shot' The paintbrush will fire a few basic shots aimed at the player *'spread' The paintbrush will fire a barrage of slow moving shots that the player will have to dodge through *'wall' Vincent will make a wall in the bottom, middle, or top portion of the screen. This will give the player a second to react, before moving very fast down the portion it was on. It deals contact damage *'Sonar' Perhaps the deadliest attack, Vincent will fire a sonar shot into the river of paint. This is will ring out under a section of the platforms before a giant paint monster comes out and eats it. The portions regenerate, but it may take a few seconds. Trivia *Vincent's name is a mix between the garden tool known as the hoe, and the famous painter Vincent Van Gogh *The paintings in the second phase are all very famous paintings by famous painters. *A can of paint would've made a better boss, but I had already made the title before I thought about that, so a gardening tool it is. *death quotes, because apparently we don't have the quote template properly set up: *Phase one:I call this piece "The Shattered Mug" *Phase Two: No peeking. Haven't you heard the phrase "Curiosity Killed the Cup?" *Phase Three: You seem a bit sketchy to me, and I don't like it one bit. Category:Original Characters